


I Know Something Now I Didn't Before

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [4]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed joins Taylor on her trampoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Something Now I Didn't Before

"Hi!" Taylor's voice when she practically rips the door open is as enthusiastic as her emails about this had been and Ed still has a hard time believing in it.  She throws her arms around him like they're old friends.

 

"Oh, erm, hello," he says and hugs her back. He feels like his arms can wrap around her twice.

 

"Hi!" she sing-songs again and steps back. "Come in, come in. I got too excited this morning so I made apple pie and some iced tea, cause it's, like, so hot outside but I find I do my best writing in the garden. I just like grass, you know?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Ed says and shuffles through the door, taking care to toe off his shoes. Her place isn't exactly spotless but he wouldn't want to drag dirt in anyway.

 

"Oh, you can leave those on, if you want," she says and for a moment he's frozen. He's already out of one shoe and not sure what she's expecting him to do. Put it back on? Take the other one off? Then he decides that, yeah, it's hot out and he kinda likes grass too, so barefoot he'll be. Shoes are for the weak.

 

"Okay, come on, I gotta show you something," she says then and waves him along, manoeuvring through her home comfortably while he tries not to lose her and look around at the same time. She leads him outside into the backyard where she's got... a trampoline. An honest to god trampoline. Oh my god, why hadn't he thought of that. Best way to spend money, surely.

 

"I know you're here for business, but, like. A little pleasure?" she says.

 

"I'll race you," he says, feeling bold in the sunshine and the face of a _trampoline_ and tears off towards it. She shrieks with laughter, overtakes him and climbs onto the trampoline with far more practice and grace than he has. It's alright though, she gives him a hand and before he knows it, they're bouncing each other higher and laughing like toddlers.

 

"This is amazing," he says, when they've calmed down a bit and are just lazily see-sawing on the net.

 

"Yeah," she says. "I saw this house and totally fell in love with it. And then thought 'hm, I could have a trampoline' so I got one. It's completely changed everything."

 

She says it with just the right amount of mock-seriousness and a hint of actual truth for the words to resonate in the back of Ed's mind to have him jumping off the trampoline. He shouts a "be right back" over his shoulder and runs back inside to grab his guitar - and hers, as he passes it - and then joins her back outside. She claps excitedly when she sees the instruments and falls down into a cross-legged seat on the trampoline so he joins her.

 

"Okay, how about this."

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me some prompts [here](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask). :)


End file.
